One Last Effect
by Rookie117
Summary: He's one of the Last of his kind. He has seen the horrors of war first hand. So what would happen where hes thrown into a Galaxy where its a peace. Well lets find out.


**AN: Hello and welcome to One Last Effect. I hope you will all enjoy the story.**

Chapter 1: Long Way From Home

He ran.

That's all he could do for the moment, he had to run. Plasma flew past him as he ran. He slid around corners that lead towards his objective, a Pelican, its crew waiting eagerly for him. "Hurry up Spartan!" The Pelicans back gunner yelled as he fired into the Covenant behind our protagonist. '_I'm a Spartan, I will defend Earth and all her colonies till my dying breathe…' _He thought as he quickly stepped onto the Pelican as it started to fly off the landing pad.

"Took you long enough, we almost got blown up if we waited any longer!" The Pelicans female pilot yelled through the door as he sat down on one of the few seats that had not been taken out to make room of the large crates. The pelican was one of ONI's that were used to move items for the Spartan II program, the program he was a part of. He looked around himself to see two marines helping the back gunner look out for anything behind them; they were some of the last personal on the planet, the Covenant killing most of the others. He turned his attention to the green boxes that were clamped down onto the Pelican floor, all with the letters in clear white writing **PROPERTY OF THE UNSC, HANDS OFF.** He smiled under his MJOLNIR Mark V Powered Assault Armour's helmet and closed his eyes for the briefest of moments.

_IT'S A LIE!_

He opened his eyes instantly in shock at what he had heard; he looked around himself quickly to see there was no ne near him, the marines still looking out the back of the Pelican. He gave his head a quick shake before looking down at the M6 pistol in his right hand. He twisted it around in his hand for a few, short, seconds before hearing a yell.

"BANSHEE! THREE OF THEM, RIGHT BEHIND US!" He turned to see one of the marines yell out, pointing out of the back of the Pelican. He was right, behind them were 3 Covenant Banshee's coming up fast. He tried to unlock the seats clamps but it was stuck shut '_Jammed?! Now?!' _He thought as he felt the Pelican shake. He looked back to the marines at the back to see them firing their weapons out the back of the Pelican in a feeble attempt to take down the Banshees. '_It's over…' _ The pelican shook once more but this was loud.

"WE'RE HIT! WE'RE GOING DOWN! EVERYONE HOLD ON!" The pilot yelled as the Pelican began to plummet towards the ground. He held onto the clamp around him and held on, tightening his grip. He jerked his head back and then forwards as he felt the Pelican hit the ground like a giant rock.

'_Spartan's never die… Their just missing in action…' _He thought as his vision went black.

_GET UP NOW SPARTAN!_

He jerked his head up rapidly as he gave a few quick breaths before calming down. He looked around himself to see sparks flying from the roof of the Pelican and a red, spinning, light was going off. He looked down to his chest to see the clamp was smashed off. '_So much for helping in landings…'_ He thought as he stood up, looking around to see the back of the Pelican was shut. _'Emergency protocol on crash landing most likely…' _He looked on the floor to see his M6 pistol lying on the metal. He crouched and picked it up and quickly checked it over. As he lowered it slightly he noticed something. One of the marine's bodies lay on the floor in front of him, his head bleeding out quickly. He looked up to see a blood stain on a metal crate. '_Must have cracked his head open…'_ He thought as he reached over and pulled the marines tags from his neck '_You will be remembered…' _He opened one of the hidden compartments within his suit to and placed the tags inside. He closed it up and stood to his full height. He noticed one of the, now deceased, marines MA5C assault rifle on the floor. He picked it up and checked towards one of the crates.

He ripped the lid off to find a pair of M7 caseless submachine guns and a M90 shotgun. He grasped them and magnetized the shotgun to his back while the SMG's to his thighs with his pistol. He slid the crates lid back on and turned towards the Pelicans back door. He looked to the right side of the Pelican to find the door controls. He pressed his bottom of his fist into the open button and the door came to life. It opened up and light flooded the room, he winced at the light. As his eyes adjusted to the light he found out what was awaiting him outside.

Outside was a forest, something that was not meant to be there. '_Where am I?'_ He thought as he walked off the Pelican. As his feet hit the dirt ground he could hear birds chirping. He turned and put the code in on the outside door controls for the Pelican and the door shut behind him. He took another step before hearing explosions to his left, they sounded far away. He turned to see a small settlement, maybe a small town colony, sitting in the daylight. But what caught his augmented eyes were the blooms of black smoke coming from the settlement. He gave a very small wince as his radio crackled to life.

"This is the Alliance Colony Aurora; we are under attack by Batarian Slavers. Please, we need help!" A female voice said over the radio. '_Batarians?' _He thought as he heard a low hum above him. He looked up to see a rectangle like shuttle with small jets on its underside heading towards the settlement. He smiled under his helmet and loaded a mag into his MA5C and started to jog towards the settlement.

He stood on top of a building watching as the shuttles landed and drop off these 'Batarians'. He narrowed his eyes when he saw that they were alien in nature and had 4 eyes. He gave off a small growl as he watched them attack civilians that were trying to run. He watched as one put something around a woman's throat and she screamed in pain. _'Shock collars...' _He thought to himself in disgust as he looked under where he was to see one of these aliens throw another woman out of the building he stood atop off. The alien stood over her with one of the collars in hand. '_You will pay…'_ And with that he jumped off the building.

The woman looked up at the Batarian that was staring down at her, fear coursing through her veins. Suddenly a shadow came over the pair and the Batarian looked up. She followed his gaze to see something falling towards them. It landed on top of the Batarian, clearly crushing him. It stood up to its full height, much taller than the woman. It had large green armour and a gold visor over its face. Then it spoke in a cold, monotone, voice. "Get to cover." And with that it ran past her and towards the rest of the slavers.

He sprinted as fast as he could towards a group of the slavers. He pulled out his MA5C and aimed it forward. The slavers turned just in time to get peppered with bullets as he ran past them. '_Shielding seems to be based on different weapons, most likely the ones they use…'_ He thought as he spun around and fired into two more of the slavers. As the final slaver fell to the floor dead he turned and sprinted down the road towards another group. He switched to the MA7 SMG's and fired forward. He cut two down before throwing them forward at the ones behind. He slid as he caught the pair of SMG's and shot the slavers in the back. Never the wiser as someone watched him.

A young man hid behind a crate with his Omni-tool out as he recorded the giant green man massacring the slavers.

The Spartan jumped forward as he switched to the M90 shotgun and his M6 pistol. He fired three rounds into a slaver before spinning around firing a shell into the slaver. He ran forward towards where more gunfire was coming from. As he turned a corner he found a few humans on the other side of the street of him firing at the slavers. '_Must be this Alliance I've heard about…'_ He thought as he helped them out and fired into the Batarians from behind. As the last one fell to the floor dead his radio once again crackled to life.

"This is the SSV Liverpool of the Alliance seventh fleet, we've arrived and are providing back up for you now." A male voice said. '_I think I need to hide… Don't know if these are Insurgents or not…'_ And with that thought the Spartan turned and ran out of the settlement and back towards the crashed Pelican.

On his way to the Pelican he arrived at a abandoned building, it was mainly destroyed and ash laid its floors inside '_Ash is old, must have burned down a while ago…_' The Spartan muttered as he looked towards a small cellar door. He opened it and slowly stepped inside, his MA5C out once again and aimed forward. He found the cellar empty. '_Could be a useful place to hold up, secluded, easy to hide, can store the crates…'_

Hours later the Spartan sat inside the cellar on a makeshift bed. When he arrived back at the Pelican he had begun to work on moving the crates to the cellar. After about two hours of doing so he had moved everything from the Pelican, including the armour and tags from the dead marines and pilot and moved them into the cellar. He then blew the Pelican up encase he was on a Insurgent planet, in that case he didn't want them with UNSC technology. As he felt his eyes close he had one final thought. '_I just want to finish this fighting and sleep…'_

Oh how little he knew…

**AN: So, what did you guys think about it. All comments are welcome and anything i need to improve on just tell me and i will try to work on it. Have a good one,**

**Rookie117**


End file.
